<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Go for the Gold, Caffrey by Summer_Meadows</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23789200">Go for the Gold, Caffrey</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summer_Meadows/pseuds/Summer_Meadows'>Summer_Meadows</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>White Collar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:08:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>762</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23789200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summer_Meadows/pseuds/Summer_Meadows</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a successful and eventful case that ended in a high speed chase before the guilty party was brought to justice, Peter believes things are winding down in the office and he can enjoy the start of a relaxing weekend...That is, before Jones reminds him that Neal forgot to take the Listening Device Pen out of his pocket when he left. They turn it on to hear Neal frantically saying, “run…run…RUN…GO!!” Followed by Mozzie's voice, “GO…get the gold and go!" Peter and Jones race to find Neal and discover what sort of mess he has gotten himself into this time, yet are quite surprised by what they discover!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Go for the Gold, Caffrey</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Another case finished!” Jones said proudly as he finished up the bureau paperwork for the team’s most recent success.</p><p><br/>It had been quite exciting, complete with undercover work in which Neal had to convince the MIT faculty and students that he was a new professor in Criminal Justice. The grin on Peter’s face when he told Neal he would be teaching the next generation of law enforcement was priceless, along with the pointed eye-roll Neal sent in his direction. The case had concluded that evening with a high-speed chase that ended with an arrest of the guilty party.</p><p><br/>After Jones finished up the paperwork, he tapped on the glass of Peter’s office to announce his presence before entering. It was getting late and he and Peter were the only one’s left in the office. Diana had left after they had brought in the guilty party to celebrate her and Christie’s anniversary and Neal had said he was heading home.</p><p><br/>Jones handed Peter the file and said, “Everything’s in order, except I can’t find the LD (Listening Device) pen, so I guess Neal accidentally kept it. We can get it from him tomorrow.”</p><p><br/>Peter looked up from the file he was eyeing, “Good work Jones, I appreciate you staying late! About the pen, those are pretty pricey, Hughes will be annoyed if we don’t have it accounted for, so I’d sleep better if we found it before I went home," said Peter not wanting to pass up the opportunity to ease drop on Neal,  "Since it’s an LD we can just turn it on and listen for Neal’s voice, to make sure he still has it. I have to pull the van into the garage anyway, so I can turn it on as I’m finishing up.”</p><p><br/>“Great,” Jones said, “I’ll come with.”</p><p><br/>They walked to their iconic van that had hidden them during countless missions and fired up the machinery. Peter flipped the switch that correlated with the LD, expecting to hear Neal talking to June or Mozzie. What he did hear made his heart rate soar as he frantically strained to listen.</p><p><br/>The first voice he made out was Neal’s.</p><p><br/>He was yelling, “run…run…RUN…GO!!”</p><p><br/>Then he heard Mozzie frantically saying, “GO…get the gold and go!! No, all of the gold coins, we have to get ALL of them!! Get it and go, if you stay there too long they’ll kill you, go faster!!”</p><p><br/>Peter’s mouth gaped open when he registered the next voice as June’s saying, “NO!!! I was too slow, it’s all on you now Neal; Mozz and I are out for the count!!! There, dear…that bigger piece of gold…wow that’s larger than your head…GET IT!!!”</p><p><br/>Peter swung around in his chair to face Jones. He wore a frenzied expression as he sai, “I think we just caught Neal during a heist!! AND HE TOOK JUNE WITH HIM!!! Darn, I thought he was doing better! Jones, check his anklet, we need to find him NOW!!”</p><p><br/>“It looks like he’s…in June’s house…the anklet says he’s not even moving!” Jones replied as he quickly tried to analyze the data.</p><p><br/>Peter sighed both panicked and exasperated, “He must have found a way to slip his anklet again, maybe he accidentally left behind a clue of where he is…that will be a good place to start!”</p><p><br/>Peter got into the driver's seat and took off like a rocket. He was outside June’s house within minutes, over the LD they could hear the frantic voices of all three of the <em>felons</em> saying, “NO” “I CAN’T REACH IT” “HURRY!”</p><p><br/>Peter and Jones stormed into the house and raced up to Neal’s floor. They threw open the door to see…Neal, Mozzie, and June…sitting on the couch with small game controllers pointing at the Television. On the TV a message appeared with the phrase <em>Super Mario Bros: Game Over…Try Again?</em> Neal, June, and Mozzie all looked up in surprise.</p><p><br/>“Oh hey Peter! Hey Jones! We have an extra controller if one of you want to join us? You’ll have to battle it out, though because we only have the one extra and whoever joins has to be Luigi” Neal said with his famous million-dollar smile.</p><p><br/>Jones and Peter looked at each other and visibly relaxed as they let out the tension that had built up in the frantic drive here and the race up the stairs.</p><p><br/>“Yeah, give me that control. Allow me to show you how it’s done!” said Jones reaching for the Wii remote .</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The game that Neal, June, and Mozzie were playing was the Super Mario Bros Wii game. It is a game that allows four players to play as a team as they journey on a mission to rescue Princess Peach. The "gold" that Peter and Jones heard the trio talking about are the golden coins scattered throughout the game-world that levitate over the ground for characters to collect. There are three major coins that are much larger than the others that the characters must collect in order to advance to the next world. There are miscellaneous creatures in the game, such as walking mushrooms and flying turtles, that can kill the characters. The characters regenerate 5 times before they "die" for the duration of the level. This is what June was referring to when Mozzie and herself were out of the game, If all playing characters die, the players loose and have the option to start over.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>